


Spilled Coffee (Joker/Arthur Fleck x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019), Joker (DCU) - Fandom, Joker (Film), Joker - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joker fucks you. Thats it. Thats the whole fic.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Spilled Coffee (Joker/Arthur Fleck x Reader)

You tap your fingers impatiently on your legs desperate to get home. It was one of those days where your anxiety and frustration manifested as unwavering horny-ness. Closing your eyes, you mentally plan how you are going to pleasure yourself. Candles. A glass of wine. A little music to cover up your moans so the neighbors don’t hear.

The elevator doors ding open and as you fumble with your keys you don’t notice the man in front of you. Slamming right into him, you drop your purse, spare change rolling across the cheap vinyl flooring. His hands grab your elbows holding you, so you don’t fall.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” You apologize, feeling embarrassed that you were so oblivious in your single-minded state.

“It’s no problem.” His sweet voice purrs against you and looking up…

“Arthur?” You recognize your shy but charming neighbor. Dressed in an eye-catching red suit, clown makeup, and green hair, you couldn’t help but blush. How did you not notice him?

Suddenly very aware of his hands on your arms your momentarily forgotten arousal begins to creep back. Although you normally find Arthur endearing and cute, something about his current look made your stomach tighten in a familiar way.

“You did something different with your hair.” You comment in a flirtatious voice.

“Yeah, I’m changing things up.” Bending down to collect the spilled contents of your purse, you hastily shove dimes, lipsticks, and tampons into the bag.

Arthur bends down and picks up small pack of condoms that landed near his shoe. You sheepishly take them from him as he gives you a seemingly sinful grin. You feel your arousal damp on your panties.

Clearing your throat, “would you like to come over and have a cup of coffee or something?” You pause, blinking suddenly feeling like a fool. “Oh, but you must be busy, you’re leaving. Maybe another time.”

“No, I’m not busy.” 

Arthur follows you to your apartment and you think to yourself, _am I really going to do this_?

___

Arthur sits at your kitchen table, his red blazer hung neatly over the chair. Smoking a cigarette while you fix the coffee he hums the Murray Franklin theme song to himself.

“I love Murray!” You call from the kitchen.

“Yeah? Me too. You know I’m actually going to be on his show tonight.”

Setting two cups on the table you sit next to him, gently brushing your knee against his.

“Really? I thought you might be going to the protests.”

Laughing Arthur cocks his head. “What protests?”

You open your mouth to inform him but waving your hand you dismiss the question, “Doesn’t matter.”

Sipping your coffee, you take a deep breath and decide to come clean.

“Listen Arthur, can I be honest?” He raises his eyebrows at you questioningly. “I didn’t really invite you in here just to have coffee.” An awkward silence sits between you. “I like…really want to fuck you.”

A surprised giggled escapes from Arthur. You bite your lip nervously.

Nodding he purses his lips, looking you up and down. Stubbing out his cigarette, he tenderly reaches for your hand. “Then let’s fuck.”

A little shocked at his answer you suddenly don’t know what to do next. “Um…okay. I guess we should like what? Kiss?”

Arthur angles his chair towards you. Leaning over you put your hand on his shoulder and kiss.

The taste from his greasy makeup is slightly sweet. Arthur’s hands hold either side of your face, his thumbs gently caress your cheeks. Opening your mouth you brush your tongue against his. Moaning deeper into the kiss you bring your free hand to his thigh and slide to the edge of your seat.

Arthur smells like cigarettes and cologne. The soft material of his suit feels inviting under your hands. Breaking the kiss, he sucks a sloppy trail of kisses along your jaw and neck. Kissing over the pulse point at the base of your throat, you close your eyes and enjoy how his tongue on your skin causes your pussy to throb.

Running your hand higher up his thigh you feel his hardening cock over his pants. His breath catches and his lips pause against your neck. His hand tightens in your hair.

You slip your hand into his pants pushing the zipper down as you rub your palm over his arousal. Excited to feel his growing erection, your own desire dripped off your pussy. Shifting your body, you moved to sit straddling his lap. Sighing deeply at the new pressure, Arthur’s hands feel down your back pushing your hips closer.

Moaning at the friction of his hips under yours, you kiss him again, passionately grasping at his hair. Rolling your hips, Arthur moans against you. His hands crawl under your shirt and he rubs his thumbs along the underside of your breasts. Continuing your slow grind against him, you can feel his cock twitching beneath you.

Arthur pulls your shirt over your head. His makeup is slightly smudged under his lip. You undo the top buttons of his shirt giving you access to kiss his neck. Holding your hips, he moves your body back and forth on his lap, breathing heavier as you kiss along a particularly sensitive spot.

Reaching a hand in between your legs he rubs your pussy over your pants. The movement leaves you panting and wanting more. Standing you tug your pants down. Arthur watches you with lust filled eyes. His painted red smile makes his grin look doubly sinful. Rising from the chair, he pushes you to sit on the table.

In between your knees, his hands ghost up your legs. Arthur’s arousal painfully obvious, you lean up to kiss him roughly. His hands find your wet core and running his fingers under the waistband of your panties, he slips his fingers under the fabric.

You lean your head back as he circles around your clit. Feeling your arousal, he gently pushes a finger inside your tight pussy. Sighing at the sensation of his long finger inside of you, you inch your hips closer to the edge of the table.

“You’re so wet.” Arthur says, voice low with desire. “Do you like this?” He asks pumping his finger in and out. Biting your lip, you nod at him unable to find the words to express to him how much you are enjoying yourself.

“You’re so warm.” He notes, slipping another finger in. You gasp as he curls his fingers forward rubbing against your most sensitive spot. With his other hand he plays with your throbbing clit. Whimpering with each gentle thrust you notice how smug Arthur looks as he watches you become undone. You couldn’t help but smile at the self-satisfied look in his eyes.

“Let’s fuck now.” You whine up at him, nudging his hips with your leg. You reach to push his pants further down.

Hands on either side of your hips, Arthur stands in between your legs. The heat from your arousal feels warm against him. His deep green eyes pierce yours and you let out a small sigh as he licks his lips salaciously. Inching towards the edge of the table you push your legs wider.

Spitting in your hand, you reach for his dripping with precum cock, you glide your hand down his length. Slick with your saliva, Arthur’s thick cock feels warm in your palm. Arthur closes his eyes as your stroke him, his mouth falling open. Happy to make him feel good you pass your thumb over the sensitive tip and watch his body react with pleasure.

Guiding his cock to your waiting pussy, Arthur teases your slick core. Breathing heavy you watch with heavy eyes as he slowly dips inside of you. You gasp at the feeling of him filling you. Fucking you shallow at first, with each thrust Arthur slides deeper and deeper until you finally take his whole length.

Leaning back to lay down on the table, you hit a coffee mug and watch as it falls and smashes on the floor, coffee spilling on the table and linoleum. Arthur’s grip around your waist tightens and holds your hips hard against the table. 

Arthur brings his other hand to lightly touch and caress your neck and chest, his hand warm and soft against your skin. You arch your back against him as he teases your nipples. The sensation of his hand massaging your breasts and his dick filling you drives you wild. Your gasps and moans fill the apartment and you’re sure your neighbors can hear you through the thin walls.

Although shy, Arthur is a passionate lover. Loudly sighing and moaning, his sex talk turns you on even more.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” His hand gently touches along your collarbone. “Tell me how good it feels. Please, I want to hear you tell me.”

Whimpering as his dick hits your g-spot you sigh, “I love the way you fill me up, your cock is so deep inside of me. Don’t stop!”

Invigorated by your words, Arthur leans over you, his head resting on your shoulder. “Say it again.” He begs, his hips snapping fasting against you. The table squeaks underneath you as he picks up the pace. Hands running up and down your body, you hook your leg over him, allowing him to fuck you deeper still.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop.” You moan in his ear. Your orgasm close, you hold him tight against you. Sensing your heightened arousal, Arthur slips his hand between you and plays with your clit. The touch pushes you over the edge and your pussy tenses around his dick.

“I’m really close.” Arthur says, as the electric tension in your body begins to fade.

“Cum on my chest.” You command. Thrusting into you three more times, Arthur pulls out and cums across your tits. Both of you breathing heavy, Arthur falls back into the chair and gingerly wipes the sweat off his forehead. Zipping up his pants, he quickly stands.

“Thanks.” He says, walking towards the door. “Oh, and make sure you watch Murray Franklin tonight.”

The door slamming behind him, you sit up and wonder, _what the fuck just happened_? 


End file.
